Flash vaporization is a well known unit process described by literature. It is widely used in a great variety of manufacturing processes, amongst others distillation and refining of mineral oil and its derivatives, petrochemicals, recovery of used crankcase oil, manufacture of powder milk, etc. Many patents make use of above process, amongst others:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,664: PROCESS AND APPARATUS FOR RE-REFINING USED PETROLEUM PRODUCTS deals with reclaiming used crankcase oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,881: CRANK CASE OIL REFINING
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,653: CRUDE OIL DISTILLATION PROCESS
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,760: AVOIDING HEAT EXCHANGER FOULING